11 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 05:00 Bali - Chcę lizaka!, odc. 2 (Lollipops everywhere!) kraj prod.Francja (2006) 05:10 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Książę Gabo, odc. 15 (La prince Gabo); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:37, 7:02, 7:05, 7:32,7:37 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:09 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 Domisie - Pokaz mody; program dla dzieci 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Harpia z Wenezueli (The Monkey Eating Eagle of Venezuela); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 11:00 Plebania - odc. 1410; telenowela TVP 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5750 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5750); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Magazyn Rolniczy 12:55 Zwierzęta Świat - Małpi gang - cz. 3. Królewska rezydencja. (Monkey Thieves - III seria) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2555; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Klan - odc. 2382 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Sprawa dla reportera 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5751 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5751); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 16:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane - konkurs drużynowy ( studio ) 17:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane - konkurs drużynowy ( I seria ) 17:55 Teleexpress 18:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane - konkurs drużynowy ( II seria ) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 22 - Szewc Kopytko i Kaczor Kwak 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:30 Szpiedzy w Warszawie - odc. 1/4 (Spies in Warsaw, ep. 1/4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2012) 21:25 Złoto dezerterów - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 23:40 Belfer 2 (The Substitute 2: School's Out); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1997) 01:20 Mistrzowie horroru - Sny w domu wiedźmy (Masters of Horror, H. P. Lovecraft's Dreams in the Witch - House); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:25 Żywe trupy II - odc. 13/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 13, Beside the Dying Fire); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 03:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kopciuszek odc.53; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Kopciuszek odc.54; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 119 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00 Panorama: 8:50 09:25 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Finał: Agnieszka Radwańska - Dominika Cibulkova 10:40 Lokatorzy - odc. 214 (279) Ojcowie cz.1 11:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 30 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Sztuka życia - odc. 53, Marcin Kwaśny 12:30 Tancerze - odc. 8 Chwila szczerości; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 859 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:00 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 8/24 (Modern family ep. (Great Expectations)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 14:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Prawdziwa Śpiąca Królewna (Real Sleeping Beauty); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:20 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 141 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 9 "Larger Than Life"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:10 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 142 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 10 "Carrot or Stick"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/71; teleturniej 19:25 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 8/24 (Modern family ep. (Great Expectations)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 19:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 32 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 860 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 63 'Bal maturalny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 64 "Wakacje w lubuskiem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Kino na maksa - Attyla - cz. 2 (Attila The Hun); film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 5/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1005); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010) 00:20 Ekstradycja I - odc. 3/6; serial kryminalny TVP 01:25 Ekstradycja I - odc. 4/6; serial kryminalny TVP 02:30 Attyla - cz. 2 (Attila The Hun); film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA (2000) 03:55 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 5/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 105); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Poznań 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:01 Tradycja nie umiera - Kuchnia - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:29 Teleskop - flesz 17:35 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 17:41 Smaki Tradycji - Kuchnia wielkopolska; STEREO, 16:9 17:58 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 17:59 Teleskop - zajawka 18:01 Cudzoziemcy - odc. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:14 Kalejdoskop Wielkopolski Wschodniej - Kalejdoskop Wielkopolski Wschodniej; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:26 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 18:30 Teleskop 18:52 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 18:56 Tydzień w Teleskopie 19:19 Telekurier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Teleskop Wieczorny 22:02 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda 22:06 Sport - wiadomości 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Drang nach Westen; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Słodkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:23 60 lat razem - odc. 24 - Wiktor Niedzicki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:40 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:25 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:52 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:31 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:36 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:47 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:32 Polska według Kreta - odc. 16 - Sandomierz i okolice; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Drang nach Westen; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Słodkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 04:52 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:02 60 lat razem - odc. 22 - Babiarz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Listy gończe - Zbrodnia bez kary - odc. 52; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Przygody Animków (87) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg (40) 08:30 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (11) 09:00 Czarodziejki (59) 10:00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy (11) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (369) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (92) 12:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (11) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania (152) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1621) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (29) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (74) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (332) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1622) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (304) 20:00 Seks, alkohol i książki - program kabaretu Neo-nówka 22:10 Z piekła rodem 00:35 Wściekłe psy 02:30 Zagadkowa Noc (1025) 03:30 Zza kamery... (47) 03:45 Tajemnice losu (1217) TVN 05:00 Uwaga! (3494) 05:20 Rozmowy w toku (2002) 06:20 Mango - Telezakupy 07:25 Detektywi (637) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN (1123) 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1692) 11:40 Sąd rodzinny (75) 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (549) 13:40 Ostry dyżur (2) 14:45 Ukryta prawda (76) 15:50 W-11 wydział śledczy (757) 16:30 Rozmowy w toku (2003) 17:25 Detektywi (907) 18:00 Ukryta prawda (77) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:35 Rajd Dakar 2013 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! (3495) 20:00 Jeniec: Jak daleko nogi poniosą 23:20 Amerykański ninja 01:15 Californication (6) 01:50 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (6) 02:20 Uwaga! (3495) 02:35 Arkana magii (802) 03:55 Rozmowy w toku (2003) 04:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 43; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Jesień życia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Miki Mol i Straszne Płaszczydło - odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00 Panorama: 8:50 ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:25 Rififi po sześćdziesiątce; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Paweł Trzaska; wyk.:Mieczysław Czechowicz, Wiesław Gołas, Marian Kociniak, Wiesław Michnikowski, Katarzyna Figura, Witold Pyrkosz, Hanna Stankówna, Krystyna Borowicz, Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Jacek Strzemżalski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 108 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 731 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 941; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Miłość, przyjaźń, muzyka, czyli 20 lat grania Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Archiwum istnień; film dokumentalny; reż.:Justyna Łuczaj-Salej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 600* W Europie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów - (odc. 1) - Pięćdziesiąt twarzy seksu lub co my wiemy o seksie?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 108 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Greenpoint (148); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Nasze twarze - piłkarz (piłkarz); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Sylwester z Dwójką Wrocław 2012.60 Przebojów - 60 lat TVP; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Ex Libris - 111; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 731 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Czas na zabawę, Piraci!, odc. 35 (Playtime Pirates); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 504 - Cena prawdy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Uwaga - Premiera! - Skrzydlate świnie - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Anna Kazejak; wyk.:Paweł Małaszyński, Piotr Rogucki, Olga Bołądź, Karolina Gorczyca, Cezary Pazura, Agata Kulesz, Eryk Lubos, Witold Dębicki, Andrzej Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Polonia w Komie - Greenpoint (148); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 108 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Miki Mol i Straszne Płaszczydło - odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Czas na zabawę, Piraci!, odc. 35 (Playtime Pirates); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 504 - Cena prawdy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 731; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Uwaga - Premiera! - Skrzydlate świnie; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Anna Kazejak; wyk.:Paweł Małaszyński, Piotr Rogucki, Olga Bołądź, Karolina Gorczyca, Cezary Pazura, Agata Kulesz, Eryk Lubos, Witold Dębicki, Andrzej Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16